


Zuki Week 2020

by TheRoseyOne



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, two people who really need to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: Suki and Zuko need to figure out their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036040
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Longing (When They First Realized)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zuki Week! It's been such a long time since we've had one. I'm excited. I'm going to try and get this done on time. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Prompt: Firsts

Zuko was happy to see Suki acting like herself again. Even though she said that her breakup with Sokka had been a long time coming and mutual, she had still been sad for months.

When she came in for their meeting that morning, Zuko noticed a bit of bounce in Suki’s step. He liked seeing her happy. There was just something about the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

“Zuko? Did you hear me?” Suki asked when she noticed that Zuko had his face propped in his hand with a glazed look in his eyes.

He jumped “Huh?”

Suki laughed. Her laugh sounded like music to him “I _said_ are you sure that you only need me and Ty Lee to go to Ba Sing Se with you next month?

He stared at her for a moment. He’d never noticed how pretty she was, or how deep the blue of her eyes was.

Suki raised and eyebrow at him “Zuko? Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes…yes. I’m fine.” he sat back in his chair and cleared his throat “I’m just going to see Uncle. You and Ty Lee will be all I need.”

Suki smiled “Okay. I was thinking that would be a good time to give the girls a break. I think everyone is starting to get homesick again.”

Zuko’s eyes went wide “Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. It _has_ been a while since any of you went home. I really don’t need any guards. Piandao feels that I should always have guards with me and I just figured you and Ty Lee would be fun to hang out with while I was away, but if the two of you need a break too-“

“No. I was looking forward to seeing Iroh.” She smiled “besides, I think it would be fun to hang out with you too. Maybe it will be one of those ‘life changing field trips’ Toph’s always going on about.”

He blushed, but then all of what she’d said sank in “Please don’t say it like that to Toph. She’s still after me for a trip.”

Suki giggled and stood up “Okay. I’ll go ask Ty Lee what she wants to do.”

“Okay,” He stood up as she started to walk away “and tell the warriors they can take the big airship to Kyoshi Island if they want.”

Suki stopped and turned around “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He nodded “I was going to take the small one anyway.”

“Thank you, Zuko. They’ll enjoy that.”

He smiled at her and the light glinted in his golden eyes. Suki felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and she turned away from him, waving “I’ll let everyone know. Ty Lee’s on duty right now, so I’ll tell her to let you know what she wants to do.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Suki turned as she opened the door and called “You’re welcome.” As she slid out, closing the door behind her. “Hi Ty Lee.” She said, trying her best not to let her blush show.”

“Hi. How was the meeting?”

“Suki nodded “Good. Zuko said he really doesn’t need guards, he just figured you and I would enjoy the trip. It’s up to us if we want to go.”

Ty Lee grinned “Oh, that’s great. I’m excited to see General Iroh. I’m going. Are you?”

“Yeah.” Suki said in a wistful way as she brushed her hand down her hair. Then she looked up at Ty lee “Uh, I’m looking forward to seeing Iroh, too.”

Ty Lee smirked and raised an eyebrow at Suki “It’ll be nice to have a working vacation.”

She stepped away from the door and started walking “I’m heading to tell the girls Zuko said they could use the big airship it they want to go home.”

“Well that’s sweet of him.”

“Yeah.” Suki sighed.

Ty lee shook her head as she watched her captain walk away. She chuckled “So silly.” And turned to knock on the door.

“Come in.” Zuko called.

She went in “Hey. Suki told me about our little vacation.”

Zuko smiled up from the scroll he was reading “So you’re going?”

“Sure. Sounds like fun.”

He smiled a bit “Good.” Ty Lee opened the door and started to walk out “So,” he called to stop her “did, Suki said it would be fun?”

Ty Lee bit back a smile and turned around “Well, she said we were going to see General Iroh. That’s always fun.”

He held his head down “Oh. Okay.”

She closed the door and took a few steps toward him “So. How did you decide to take me and Suki.”

He looked at her and shrugged “I know you two best.”

Ty Lee cut her eyes at him “Umhum. Suki said the others are probably going home.”

“Yeah. I said they could take the balloon if they wanted.”

Ty Lee nodded “She said.”

Zuko leaned forward “So. What else did she say?”

She shrugged “Not much.” She went to the door and opened it, then turned around “Just that you were sweet.” She saw Zuko’s eyes stretch as she closed the door. “This is going to be good.”


	2. Training Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but I'm here. 
> 
> Prompt - Training Session

Ty Lee stretched and looked at her friends around the training room. Suki and Kikki were sparing. Zuko was pretending to stretch as he watched Suki move across the room. Ty Lee chuckled to herself. Zuko and Suki had been being goofy around each other for weeks. She hadn’t seen two adults blush so much in her life.

“Come on Zuko. Let me kick your butt.” She called to her friend as she started bouncing sided to side.

Zuko looked up at her “Only if you promise not to chi block me. I hate it when you do that.”

Ty Lee pouted “You’re no fun.”

Kikki bounced away from Suki “Come on Zuko. Don’t be a yellow belly.” She ducked Suki’s practice sword.

Suki ducked to the ground and swiped Kikki’s legs, causing her to fall flat on her behind. She giggled “Yeah Zuko. If you’re going to stay in fighting shape you have to be able to take on anyone.”

Zuko looked at Suki. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and sweat glistened on her bare arms. Ty Lee shook her head, Zuko was practically drooling.

Kikki hopped up from the padded floor “I gotta get going. Today’s the only day I have time to go to the market before the trip.”

Suki waved “Okay Kikki. See you later.”

She waved to her friends and started walking to the door. Ty lee started following her “Hey, Kikki, I think I’ll go with you.”

Zuko’s brows furrowed “Hey, I thought we were going to train.”

Ty Lee turned from where she was at the door “Train with Suki. I’ll be back later.” And she slipped out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Suki and Zuko looked at each other. Suki was glad she was still catching her breath; she could blame the redness on her face on the workout.

“Do you want to take a break first?” Zuko asked cautiously “I mean, if you’re tired you can take a break.”

Suki laughed “I’m just getting warmed up.”

He smiled at her determination “Are you sure about that?”

She crossed her arms “You seem to have forgotten that _I’m_ in the Fire Nation to protect _you_.”

His mouth dropped and she laughed “Oh. Well you seem to have forgotten that I defeated someone who defeated you.” Suki’s face dropped and he knew he’d gone too far. “Tha…that’s not what I meant. I just…I…” he held his head down “I’m sorry.”

Suki raised an eyebrow “I haven’t forgotten that at all, but you have your facts mixed up. You didn’t win that fight, Katara did.”

Zuko held his hand to the scar on his chest “Okay. You win.”

Suki giggled “Sorry I had to hit so low.”

He smiled “I started it.”

“So, are we doing this or not?”

Zuko got into a stance “Whenever you’re ready.”

Suki circled him slowly “So. You really think you can win this?”

He watched her, slowly turning his head “Yes.”

Suki chuckled at his confidence. She’d seen him mull over many things, but he was always confident when it came to things he believed in, practicing bending and honing the skills he fought with. She stopped behind him and crossed her arms “I don’t know.” She lifted a finger to the side of her face.

He turned his body “What?”

“I could get into a lot of trouble for kicking the Fire Lord’s ass.” His mouth dropped and he stood up straight “I mean, I’m here to keep people from killing you and then I beat you up, how would that look?”

“Are you serious?” he asked with a frown on his face.

She smiled at him “Nope.” Then dropped and swiped at his legs. He back flipped away, but she ran at him. 

She struck at him, but he blocked her fist with his palm and rolled away. Zuko grabbed her and spun her around to catch her other wrist. “Nice recover.”

“Thanks.” She breathed, then lifted her leg as if she were going to knee him in the groin. When he buckled his knees, she stepped up and pushed off into a backflip over his head, forcing him to let go of her wrist.

Zuko turned as she landed thinking about how amazing and graceful she was. Before he could finish his thought, she chi blocked his left side. He hopped away from her and grabbed his arm. “You’re just as bad as Ty Lee, you know that.”

Suki landed her hands on her hips “If this were a real fight would you stop to yell at me about being like Ty lee?”

Zuko’s eyes stretched “Well,” he pouted “this isn’t a real fight.”

Suki laughed” Well, that’s how I train.” She went to him and ducked under his left arm and held his back and chest to steady him. “I can’t believe you went into a fight with someone you _knew_ had been training with a chi blocker for years and let them get that close.”

He hopped with Suki to the wall and leaned against it “Yeah. That was stupid of me.”

She didn’t let him go. He was resting on her hand, but she didn’t mind at all “Well, let’s just say it was a draw."

Zuko looked at suki and noticed that her hand was still on the numb side of his chest. He wished he could feel her touch and hoped she couldn’t feel his heart racing “That’s nice of you.”

She smiled and held her head down “Thanks.”

“And you’re really graceful.” she looked up and smiled at him. He sighed “Just beautiful.” Her smile wavered and her eyes stretched. He panicked. How’d he let that slip out “The way you move. It’s beautiful. Like art.”

“Oh.” She smiled a little and pressed her fingers against his chest a bit. “You move pretty well yourself.” She liked feeling him in her arms. Suki wanted to tell Zuko that, but it would be inappropriate. Instead she said, “I’ll walk you back to your chamber if you want.”

“No. I think I’d like to stay here for a while.” He wanted to spend more time with her.

Zuko bent his right leg and started sliding down the wall to sit. Suki followed him, supporting his side until she was kneeling, and he was sitting on the floor. She moved to pull away, but Zuko put his left hand and weakly pressed her closer to him. He kissed her.

He pulled away quickly “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You probably-“

Suki leaned in and kissed him back. “You recover quick.”

They were nose to nose “Something I learned playing with Ty lee as a kid.”

She bit her lip “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know, but I’m having a really good time.”

Suki smiled “Me too.” She kissed Zuko again, this time nudging him to the floor.”

Ty Lee peeked through the cracked door and saw Suki straddling Zuko, his hands planted firmly on her ass as they kissed. She pulled the door closed “It’s about damn time.”


	3. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still running behind, but I'm getting there.
> 
> prompt - date night

Zuko thanked the servant as she rolled the lunch he’d requested into his office. After she left, he happily cleared his desk and arranged the dishes neatly on either side and set two places in the middle. He went to the window, gathering up the small vase with the two roses he’d picked just for the occasion and moved it to the middle of his desk. He stood back and admired his work with a soft smile. He hoped Suki would like it.

* * *

Suki paced back and forth in her room. She stopped and look at the outfit she’d placed on the bed, shook her head and went back to pacing.

A knock on the door stopped her pacing and just as she looked in that direction and Ty Lee popped her head in. “Hi.” She came in “What are you up to?”

“Uh…nothing much.”

Ty Lee walked over and sat on the bed “This doesn’t look like a ‘nothing much’ outfit. It looks like a date night outfit.” Ty Lee grinned “Do you have a date Suki?”

Suki exhaled and her shoulders sagged “Yeah.”

“Well you don’t exactly sound happy about it.”

Suki sighed. “I don’t know what to do. I like him…a lot, but…us dating could cause so many issues.”

Ty Lee shrugged “I get it. Zuko’s the Fire Lord and-“

Suki’s eye’s stretched “I didn’t say it was Zuko, what makes you think-“Ty Lee pursed her lips at Suki “Was it that obvious?”

“I know both of you Suki. I can tell you when two fools like someone, and you’ve been dancing around each other for way too long now.”

“How long?”

Ty Lee looked up and thought “You, about a month or so, him” she rolled her eyes “so long it’s embarrassing.”

“What?”

She shrugged “But he’s so clueless I don’t think he even realized it until recently.” She watched Suki walk over and sit on the other side of the bed “Look, I know it’s not going to be an easy go, but if you two like each other, you should give it a try. Really, it’s nobody’s else's business right now. I say just keep it between the two of you until you figure everything out.” She stood up “but that’s your decision. I’ll see you later.”

Suki gave her friend a sad smile “Later.” And a little wave as she left. She looked at her outfit on the bed “What am I going to do?”

~

Nearly an hour had past since the time Suki was supposed to arrive. Zuko sat at his desk, his fingers laced in front of his mouth and his chin resting on his thumbs. He looked at the place setting in front of him, then at the food that had probably gotten cold a half hour ago.

At first, he told himself she was running behind, but as the minutes ticked on, he started cursing himself for asking her for a date. He felt like a damn fool. Zuko wondered what he was thinking, and then the door started opening.

His heart raced. He stood up. He knew Suki wouldn’t stand him up. He knew their time in the training room meant just as much to her as it did to him. Zuko smiled as the door opened wider.

“Good afternoon, Young Fire Lord.” Piandao said as he bowed.

Zuko’s smile dropped and he bowed in return “Good afternoon, Piandao.”


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. The rating had to go up for this one. Sorry, it's only a couple of line, but it's a tiny bit raunchy. I may actually earn the new rating later, we'll see.
> 
> Prompt - caught

Piandao strolled down the hall. One of the Royal Gaurds told him that Zuko and Ty Lee had gone to work out, so he headed toward the gym.

Iroh asked him to watch over and advise Zuko when the General was away. He quite enjoyed it. Twice a week Piandao came to see the young Fire Lord. They’d talk about things, he’d help Zuko with issues and daily minutia.

Piandao thought about how excited Zuko must be about his upcoming trip. The young man hadn’t seen his beloved uncle in months. Zuko tried to go alone, but Piandao warned against it. He told Zuko that the Fire Lord must always give an air of royalty when seen in public. Zuko agreed to take his two friends, that way it would still feel like a vacation. Piandao agreed that it was a good idea.

He spoke to Ming, who was guarding the training room door. Ming asked if he was joining the work out. Piandao laughed and told her he may need to teach them a thing or two. He opened to door, then pulled it shut quickly, but it was too late, he had already seen too much.

“Master Piandao,” Ming asked, turning at the sound of the door closing in a rush “are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes.” He answered, “I just remembered something I need to do before I meet with the Fire Lord.” He started walking away “please tell him I’ll meet him in his office after lunch.”

Piandao tried to shake the image from his head; Zuko, laying on the floor, his pants around his knees and Suki, straddling him, her panties pulled to the side and holding Zuko’s penis as she slid down on him.

Piandao covered his eyes and shook his head. He wondered how long this had been going on. He wondered if this was something serious or just a fling. He wandered if Zuko had taken a moment to think about the possible repercussions if anyone were to find out.

~

It was about an hour after the time Zuko usually ate his lunch when Piandao arrived at Zuko’s office. He greeted Ming once again and asked her if Zuko had any meetings in progress. She told him he did not and the man entered the office.

“Good afternoon, Young Fire Lord.” Piandao said as he bowed.

“Good afternoon, Piandao.”

Piandao couldn’t help but noticed the difference in Zuko’s face when he noticed who had come into his office, then he noticed the dishes laid out on his desk “Were you expecting someone.”

Zuko turned and started walking to his desk “No. A lunch meeting got canceled, that’s all.” He sat in his chair “Would you like some lunch? It’s probably a bit cold, but my chefs are amazing.”

“No. Thank you.” Piandao walked to the chair in front of Zuko’s desk and sat down. “Are you ready for your trip.”

“Yes.” Zuko answered, a hint of sadness in his voice “I’m excited to see uncle.”

“I’m sure.”

They sat in silence for a minute. Zuko’s eyes were cast down on the roses in front of him. Paindao felt awkward siting there with the information he had. He’d spent well over an hour trying to set what he saw aside, but he couldn’t. If he didn’t advise Zuko, he wouldn’t be doing his job.

Piandao sat forward in his chair “Zuko. I have something I need to tell you.” Zuko looked up at the older man “I” he took a deep breath “I came to see you earlier, when you were in the training room, but it seemed you were rather busy.”

Zuko’s face turned a brilliant shade of red and he looked away “Do I want to ask what you saw.”

“I think you know.” He sat back “I must admit, I do have questions, but I’ve decided that there is only one that really needs to be asked. Have you thought about the consequences?”

He looked at Piandao “Consequences?”

“Yes. You have to realize that if the public, especially the elite, find out that you’re having an affair with someone who they see as an Earth Kingdom peasant there’s going to be problems.”

Zuko scowled “There is so much wrong with what you just said.”

“So Suki is royalty?”

“No, but-“

“So, she’s from the Fire Nation?”

“Of course not. But-“

“And you’re not having an affair?”

“No..” Zuko shook his head “I don’t know what this is. I all just sort of happened.”

Piandao took a breath “Zuko, I remember what it is to be young,I do, but I also know that if whatever this is between you and Suki gets out it won’t be accepted by the people so easily.”

Zuko sighed “I understand.”

“I just want you to think before you act.”

Zuko looked at the empty plates in front of him "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also. thanks for all the reviews. I'll answer them later. it's a lot going on right now. Just know I appreciate y'all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> go to the zukiweek2020 tag on tumblr if you want to see more Zuki Week fun <3


End file.
